


In The Lab

by Rhein17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Birth, Birth, Gen, Indonesian, Mpreg, birth scene, birth to animal, rapid pregnancy, tiger - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhein17/pseuds/Rhein17
Summary: Jihoon memasukkan sampel sperma acak ke dalam tubuhnya. Bayi apa yang dikandungnya?
Kudos: 5





	In The Lab

“Akh!! K-kontraksinya mulai lagi… Sakit!! Sakit sekali!! Huff huff…” Jihoon bertumpu pada meja lab. Jas lab-nya sudah dilepasnya sedari tadi karena dia merasa gerah.

Wonwoo disampingnya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali konsentrasi ke gelas-gelas kimia berisi cairan kimia warna-warni di depannya. “Salah sendiri.”

Jihoon menendang kaki Wonwoo, membuat pemuda tinggi itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

“Hei!!” tangannya berusaha agar cairan di gelas kimianya tidak tumpah. “Memangnya kau mau tanggung jawab kalau cairan ini tumpah?” ujarnya kesal.

“Sahabatmu sedang kesakitan seperti ini, berbuatlah sesuatuuurghh!! Aw! Aw!” protes Jihoon.

Wonwoo mendecak, lalu meletakkan gelas kimianya di rak tabung. Ia kemudian memapah Jihoon yang kesusahan dengan perut besarnya ke sofa di ujung ruangan dan mengambilkannya segelas air. Ia diam saja berdiri tanpa memberikan air itu pada Jihoon karena dilihatnya pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya masih mencicit kesakitan sambil meringkuk memeluk perut bulat besarnya. Baru diberikannya saat Jihoon mendesah panjang dan menegakkan badannya. “Kau masih belum bilang padaku bayi apa yang kau masukkan.”

Jihoon menegak air tersebut tanpa sisa. Mulut dan tenggorokannya kering karena ia bernapas lewat mulut. Salahkan hidungnya yang tiba-tiba tersumbat di saat kontraksinya mulai. Setelah selesai, ia melirik Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. “Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu.” Lugas Jihoon.

Wonwoo menganga tidak percaya, “Hah? Seriously?” ia menepuk jidatnya.

“Aku hanya mengambil acak dari sampel sperma yang datang minggu lalu.” Suaranya mengecil. Wonwoo ceramah bukanlah hal yang paling diinginkannya sekarang ini.

Wonwoo melepas kacamata dan memijat hidung mancungnya. Pusing! Siapa sih yang mau bersahabat dengan orang seperti Jihoon? Memangnya ada? Oh, ya, dia sendiri! “Kau sadar ‘kan, ada sperma gajah, paus pembunuh, dan kuda nil diantara sperma-sperma itu?”

“Iya aku tahu! Tapi bukan itu kok, yang tiga itu sudah aku susun duluan. ‘kan aku tidak berniat bunuh diri.”

Mendengus, Wonwoo memasang kacamatanya lagi. Untunglah sahabatnya tidak sebodoh itu. “untunglah kau tidak sebodoh itu.” Ya, untunglah Jihoon tidak sebodoh itu. Diulang-ulang untuk menekankan saja. Bersyukurlah.

Cklek

Muncul wajah cerah Jeonghan dari balik pintu. “hello hello people. Jeonghannie datang.”

Wonwoo beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke cairan-cairan kimia yang memanggilnya menggoda sedari tadi karena ditinggal untuk mengurus Jihoon. “Anak kesayanganmu sudah kontraksi tuh. Coba Tanya bayi apa yang dikandungnya.”

Wajah Jeonghan langsung berubah serius dan ia mendatangi Jihoon dengan terburu-buru. “Sudah kontraksi? Bagaimana rasanya? Kau perlu apa, biar aku ambilkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?” 

“Hhnnnggh!! Jangan bertanya banyak-banyak, uhh huff!! Lihat kontraksiku jadi datang lagi. Aduh aduh!” Kata Jihoon dengan susah payah karena benar, kontraksinya datang lagi. Perutnya mulas melilit dan pinggangnya pegal sekali.

“Kau perlu apa Jihoon sayang?” raut wajah Jihoon yang menahan sakit membuatnya benar-benar khawatir. Ia menyibak rambut Jihoon yang menutupi jidatnya dan menggunakan ujung jas lab-nya untuk mengelap keringat di wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon menyandarkan jidatnya ke pundak Jeonghan dan meremas tangan Jeonghan sambil mendesah kesakitan. Seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Jeonghan tidak menangkap apa yang dikatakannya. “Apa?”  
Wonwoo melirik mereka. Ia tidak tega juga melihat Jihoon yang sepertinya benar-benar kesakitan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bergabung, duduk di sisi Jihoon yang satu lagi dan mengelus punggungnya. 

“Jihoon minta diperiksa, hyung.” Kata Wonwoo setelah mengingat-ingat dan menganalisis lagi apa yang dikatakan Jihoon dengan tidak jelasnya beberapa detik yang lalu. 

“OH! Oh! Iya, iya. Kau bisa jalan ke ruang istirahat?” ruang istirahat berada di seberang ruangan lab yang besarnya tidak karuan ini.

Jihoon tidak yakin, jadi dia tidak menjawab. Kontraksi yang dialaminya panjang dengan jeda sedikit.

“Bisa.” Malah Wonwoo yang menjawab. Memang dia pemuda sadis yang senang melihat sahabatnya menderita tampaknya. “Kita papah Jihoon pelan-pelan saja. Kontraksinya mungkin selesainya besok.” Kata Wonwoo, tidak serius, tapi dia sadar bahwa kontraksi yang dialami Jihoon sangat panjang sedari tadi.

Setuju, Jeonghan pun membantu Jihoon berdiri dan memapahnya berdua dengan Wonwoo. Saat sampai di ruang istirahat, kontraksi Jihoon belum selesai juga. Wajah Jihoon sudah pucat menahan mulas. Jadi Wonwoo membantunya berbaring menyamping di ranjang terdekat. Sementara Jeonghan mengambil tisu basah dan mengelap bersih sebuah delivery bed yang entah bagaimana caranya ada disitu dan dijadikan sebagai tempat tidur tambahan.

“Sini!” Jeonghan membuka beberapa pintu lemari untuk mencari stirrup. Jihoon sudah berbaring di delivery bed saat ia menemukannya. Buru-buru dipasangnya stirrup tersebut dan dibersihkannya lagi dengan tisu basah sebelum membantu Jihoon melepaskan celana training serta celana yang digunakannya dan membantunya meletakkan kakinya di stirrup tersebut. 

Wonwoo hanya berdiri diam saja sembari tangannya diremasi oleh Jihoon, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Jeonghan seniornya lebih tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Jeonghan memperhatikan lubang Jihoon selama beberapa waktu kemudian memasang sarung tangan latex di tangan kanannya. “Aku cek sekarang ya. Tarik napas, Jihoonie…” perintahnya.

Jihoon menarik napasnya dalam seperti arahan Jeonghan. “Akh!!” jeritnya tersentak, kaget merasakan jari Jeonghan yang terasa licin memasuki lubang anusnya. “Ukh!! Hyung sakit sekaliii…” keluhnya saat jari Jeonghan masuk semakin dalam dan dalam. “Wonwooooooo!!” Jihoon meremas kuat jari-jarinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil meringkuk.

Wonwoo berjengit sakit.

Jihoon mengaduh tak henti karena rasanya Jeonghan seperti mengobok-obok lubangnya. Jihoon yakin telapak tangan Jeonghan hampir masuk seluruhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jeonghan menarik keluar jarinya bersamaan dengan berhentinya kontraksi Jihoon. “Lubangmu sudah mulai elastis karena kontraksi, tapi pembukaannya belum banyak. Sepertinya posisi bayinya salah. Bayi apa ini sebenarnya Ji?” ia melepas sarung tangan dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah di dekat kaki Wonwoo.

Jihoon masih terisak sedikit, “Tidak tahu hyung…” cicitnya.

Jeonghan menganga. Reaksinya persis seperti Wonwoo tadi. Ia memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada pemuda imut yang sudah diangkatnya sebagai anak secara sepihak itu. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, menahan diri untuk menceramahi anak sepihaknya ini. “Wonwoo, kau cek sperma apa saja yang sudah dipakai, lalu cocokkan datanya dengan sperma yang masih ada.”

“Oke hyung!” Wonwoo langsung melesat pergi menjalankan misinya.

“Hyung… aku tidak mau lagi.” Ujar Jihoon dengan suara lirih.

Jeonghan menatapnya iba sekaligus kesal, “memang seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya dari awal. Paling tidak kau harus beri tahu aku dulu.”

Jihoon terdiam. Kemudian menggeliat tidak nyaman, “hyung, sesak…” adunya.

Jeonghan buru-buru menaikkan sandaran delivery bed itu, membuat Jihoon berposisi setengah duduk agar tidak sesak. Perutnya besar dan bulat sekali. Jeonghan kemudian menyibak kaos hitam besar 

Jihoon, kemudian meraba-raba perut Jihoon dan menekannya di beberapa bagian, mencoba menemukan bentuk dan posisi bayi(-bayi?) yang dikandung Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mengerenyit nyeri beberapa kali.

-

Wonwoo mengintip dengan sebelah matanya dari pintu. Jihoon sudah memakai celananya lagi, berdiri bertumpu pada anak tangga ranjang tingkat sambil mengumpat kesakitan. Jeonghan tampak seperti memijat-mijat titik akupuntur di telapak tangan Jihoon. Tak lama, Jihoon berdiri tegak sambil memegangi pinggangnya, tak sengaja melihat Wonwoo mengintip.

“Ngapain ngintip, dasar mesum! Aduuuh, arhh!!”

“Aku bawa kabar baik dan buruk. Kabar baiknya, aku menemukan SATU sperma yang hilang dan tidak ada di data pemakaian. Kabar buruknya, itu adalah sperma harimau.”

“Hhnngh??? Ap-apaah?? Huff huff!! Aku tidak d-dengar… hyung, sakit sekali! Aargh!! Ouch! Ouch!” Jihoon masih sibuk berkosentrasi pada sakit kontraksinya. Suara Wonwoo terhalang oleh suaranya sendiri.

“Seingatku tidak ada sperma harimau baru. Selain sperma gajah, paus pembunuh, dan kuda nil, tidak ada sperma hewan besar. Mungkin kau salah.” Jeonghan yang menjawab.

Wonwoo menggeleng, menunjukkan catatan data pemakaian dan data label sperma yang baru dicatatnya tadi, “seharusnya kita masih punya dua dari batch sebelumnya tapi aku hanya menemukan satu.”

Jeonghan menggeram gemas, bagaimana Jihoon bisa secuek dan seceroboh itu? Bayi harimau itu ukurannya kurang lebih sama dengan bayi manusia. Jeonghan tadinya tidak khawatir karena dia membantu Jihoon menyusun sperma-sperma hewan besar yang sudah disebutkan tadi, jadi dia berpikir paling Jihoon mengandung bayi salah satu jenis anjing, tupai, atau monyet yang notabene tidak terlalu besar. Awalnya pun Wonwoo berpikir begitu.

Kalau sudah begini, mereka mau meminta tolong pada siapa? Di minggu libur lab, yang letaknya di antah barantah tengah hutan suatu pulau kecil, dimana hanya para freak seperti mereka bertiga (saja) yang datang, bahkan menginap di lab, siapa yang mau menolong? Lupakan rumah sakit dan ambulance, di pulau ini hanya ada lab ini. Mereka saja ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu dengan menumpang perahu nelayan lokal. Disana bahkan juga tidak ada rumah sakit. Yang ada mungkin hanya dukun beranak yang keberadaanya tidak bisa dicari di google maps. Tapi Wonwoo tetap menelepon rumah sakit terdekat yang mungkin saja baru bisa sampai ke sini besok.

“Lupakan proyekmu sebentar, temani Jihoon.” Jeonghan buru-buru keluar dari ruang istirahat, mengobrak-abrik tiap lemari dan laci serta beberapa ruangan lain yang ada. Mencoba mencari apa saja barang yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu Jihoon melahirkan. Terkadang lab ini menyimpan barang-barang tidak terduga seperti delivery bed tadi atau satu lusin kotak kondom yang dua minggu lalu ditemukannya di washtafel kamar mandi masih terbungkus plastik dan ada nota pembeliannya.

“Won-“ Jihoon tiba-tiba jongkok, membuat Wonwoo buru-buru menghampirinya, takut Jihoon kenapa-kenapa.

“Ji, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?” Wonwoo menahan punggung Jihoon agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, “lemas…” lirihnya.

“Berbaring saja. Sini aku bantu.” Wonwoo pun membantu Jihoon berbaring lalu mengelus perut Jihoon yang terasa seperti balon diisi air.

Jihoon hanya bisa berbaring menyamping sambil meremas sebelah tangan Wonwoo dan mendesis kesakitan sambil sesekali menyumpah entah kepada siapa.

Jeonghan datang membawa dua botol air mineral dan sebungkus crakers, “makan ini untuk mengisi energimu. Panggil aku kalau kontraksinya sudah selesai.”

“Udah hyung.” Jawab Jihoon lemah.

“Udah?”

Jihoon mengangguk.

Jeonghan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk memberinya ruang, dia ingin mengecek posisi bayi harimaunya. Tapi Jihoon tidak mau melepas tangannya, jadi Wonwoo akhirnya duduk sambil memangku kepala Jihoon.

Jeonghan kembali menekan-nekan bagian perut Jihoon yang terkadang membuatnya mengaduh. Samar-samar, Jeonghan dapat merasakan bentuk kepala di perut sebelah kiri Jihoon. Tangannya meraba mengikuti bentuknya. Ternyata posisi bayinya horizontal. “Bayinya melintang Ji, aku lakukan ECV ya?”

Jihoon tidak tahu apa itu ECV, tapi dia percaya Jeonghan jadi dia mengangguk saja.

Jeonghan menekan dua sisi perut Jihoon, berusaha mendapatkan badan bayinya karena air ketuban Jihoon banyak sekali jadi susah untuk melakukannya tanpa alat usg.

“Uugh, hyung pelan-pelan.” Jihoon menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dadanya sesak karena posisinya berbaring membuat perut beratnya menekan organ-organnya ditambah lagi Jeonghan juga menekan perutnya, seakan membuat isi perutnya bergejolak.

Baru berubah posisi sedikit, perut Jihoon mengejang kontraksi lagi. Tetapi, takut air ketubannya keburu pecah karena tekanan-tekanan yang dilakukannya barusan, Jeonghan tetap melanjutkan prosedur itu.

“Hyung! K-kontraksi lagi… sudah… sakit sekali, kumohoon… aaaargh!!” Jihoon meremas kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya ke arah dirinya. Dia menggeliat meringkuk berusaha kabur dari Jeonghan.

“Tahan sedikit Jihoonie, sabar ya… Hyung tahu ini sakit tapi kalau air ketubannya pecah akan lebih susah untuk melakukan ini…” Jeonghan masih berusaha mengubah posisi bayinya dengan posisi Jihoon yang meringkuk kesakitan.

“Wooon, sakiiiit!!” adunya sambil menangis.

“Iya Ji, sakit, aku tahu… tahan ya, supaya melahirkannya mudah nanti.” Ujar Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan Jihoon. Sumpah, Wonwoo tidak tahu rasanya sesakit apa sebenarnya. Tapi, apapun untuk membuat Jihoon lebih tenang. “Atur napasmu Ji, tarik napas dalam… lalu buang pelan-pelan…”

Jihoon berusaha mengikuti tapi isakannya membuatnya tidak dapat melakukannya dengan benar. “Hyung, sudaaahhh nnnnggh!!” erangnya lagi dan lagi.

“Sebentar lagi sayang, sedikit lagi. Tahan sebentaaar lagi.” Jeonghan sudah berhasil mengubah posisi bayi harimaunya, sekarang dia akan mendorong kepalanya turun mendekati jalur lahirnya.

“!!!!!!!” tercekat, Jihoon tersentak mengejang saat Jeonghan mengarahkan kepala bayi harimaunya ke arah liang lahirnya. Perutnya mulas dan ngilu hingga kepalanya terasa pusing.  
Jeonghan mengurut perut Jihoon beberapa kali untuk memastikan posisi bayi harimaunya sudah benar. “Sudah Ji,” ditepuknya pelan pipi Jihoon yang masih melotot menganga merasakan ngilu yang amat sangat barusan. “hei, Jihoon. Bernapaslah. Kau bisa mendengarku?”

Jihoon berkedip. Perlahan-lahan dadanya naik-turun kembali dan dia menutup mulut dan matanya dan mengerang lagi. Dielusnya perut bawahnya yang nyeri tidak tanggung.

Wonwoo mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan tangannya yang akhirnya bebas namun mulai terasa kebas setelah diremas oleh Jihoon.

“Posisinya sudah benar. Maaf ya…” Jeonghan turut mengelus-elus perut besar Jihoon, sedikit merasa bersalah. Disekanya bekas air mata di pipi Jihoon.

-

Jihoon menungging lemas setelah Jeonghan memaksanya untuk berjalan mondar-mandir pelan-pelan tadi. Sekarang, setelah 3 atau 4 jam setelah ECV yang dilakukan Jeonghan berhasil, akhirnya Jihoon merasakan desakan di anusnya. Dan Jeonghan akan mengecek progressnya setelah ia selesai memakai sarung tangan latex itu.

Jeonghan menurunkan celana training Jihoon, menampakkan langsung bokongnya. Ternyata dia tidak memakai lagi celana dalamnya.

“Hei!! Jangan buka-buka seenaknya di depan mataku yang suci.” Jerit Wonwoo yang baru masuk ruangan, melihat penampakan mengejutkan.

“Aku tahu kau mesum Wonwoo, lihatlah pantatku sepuasmu sekarang. Aku tidak peduli.” 

“Tidak!! Tidak! Aku tidak sudi!” Wonwoo berjalan ke samping Jihoon sambil menutupi penampakan pantat Jihoon dengan tangannya.

Jihoon memukul paha Wonwoo yang duduk di depannya, “Sana lihat saja!”

“Heh! Kok maksa sih?” Wonwoo mencubit pipi Jihoon. “Kau itu bukan tipeku. Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa tegang lagi setelah melihat pantatmu.”

“Sialan kau.” Jihoon berdecak. “Pantatku seksi tahu. Tidak seperti kau yang t-AAAKH!! Aww aww hyung!!” jihoon mengaduh saat jari Jeonghan memasuki anusnya tanpa aba-aba.

“Aku tidak mau mendengar kalian bertengkar soal pantat. Bukaan… 5? Hampir 6.” Jeonghan tidak mengeluarkan jarinya saat Jihoon mulai kontraksi lagi. Tapi dia memijati otot sfingter dan perineumnya. Lubang anus Jihoon terlihat merah dan bengkak serta sedikit menganga terbuka. Sejauh ini progress ototnya membuka cukup baik, tanda-tanda tadi adalah wajar untuk pria yang akan melahirkan, apalagi dengan kontraksi-kontraksi Jihoon yang semuanya intense. Malah seharusnya lubangnya terlihat lebih gembur lagi. Tapi untuk bukaan 5 atau 6 bayi seukuran bayi harimau itu sudah cukup bagus.

Jihoon menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya sambil mengerang. “Masih lama ‘kah hyung?” isaknya.

Jeonghan meregangkan lubang Jihoon dengan dua tangannya, memijat dan menarik, melebarkan lubang Jihoon ke arah yang berlawanan. Terdengar mengerikan tetapi itu sebenarnya hal yang normal dilakukan. “Seharusnya tidak. Sabar ya sayang…” Jeonghan mencoba memasukkan seluruh telapak tangannya ke anus Jihoon dan berhasil dengan cukup mudah walaupun diiringi jeritan melengking Jihoon. Dibantu dengan jari tangan satunya, Jeonghan masih tetap berusaha lebih melebarkan lubang Jihoon semaksimal mungkin walaupun Jihoon terus menjerit memintanya berhenti. Dia tidak menemukan benang operasi di lab ini, jadi anus Jihoon robek bukanlah pilihan sama sekali.

Saat kontraksi berhenti, Jihoon meminta dibantu untuk berjalan ke delivery bed karena kakinya lemas bukan main. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo pun memapah Jihoon ke delivery bed. Ah, andai saja Mingyu atau Junhui ada disini, mereka pasti kuat menggendong Jihoon. Ia tidak perlu jalan lama sekali dengan kaki yang hampir menyerah dan lubang pantat yang terbuka lebar dan rasanya seluruh organ dalamnya bisa jatuh begitu saja sewaktu-waktu dari sana.

Masih beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba air keruh mengucur deras dari lubang Jihoon. “Oh my god…” dan kontraksi selanjutnya datang. Yang benar saja? Bahkan ini belum ada 5 menit sejak kontraksi sebelumnya selesai. “FUCK!!!” demi apanya siapapun, kontraksi kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada seluruh kontraksi-kontraksi sebelumnya dijadikan satu. Ditambah, tiba-tiba pinggulnya merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat dari dalam, membuat seluruh pinggang, punggung bahkan pangkal paha Jihoon ngilu.

Jihoon berlutut di situ juga dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya agar tidak jatuh ke depan. “Hyung aku gak kuat. Make it stop pleassssnnghh!!” Jihoon menangis sambil mengerang kesakitan.

Jeonghan ikut berlutut juga merangkul Jihoon dan menenangkannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba lubang Jihon kalau-kalau bayi harimaunya sudah siap dilahirkan. Sementara Wonwoo melepas seprai-seprai dan mengambil selimut yang dapat diraihnya dan ditumpukkannya di bawah kaki Jihoon untuk berjaga-jaga jika Jihoon akan melahirkan disitu juga jadi dia tidak perlu melakukannya di lantai yang keras dan dingin. Kemudian dia ikut berusaha menenangkan Jihoon yang terus menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Mereka memijati pinggang dan punggung Jihoon sambil berbisik kata-kata menyemangati.

Jari Jeonghan sudah berada di dalam anus Jihoon tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Benar saja, kepala harimaunya sudah sangat turun walaupun belum maksimal, namun cukup untuk memberikan tekanan besar pada pinggul karena kepalanya yang besar.

Jeonghan memberi kode pada Wonwoo agar membantunya memapah Jihoon ke delivery bed. Seluruh berat Jihoon bertumpu pada Jeonghan dan Wonwoo. Kakinya bahkan tidak bisa melangkah dengan benar. Jeonghan langsung meletakkan kedua kaki Jihoon di stirrup saat dia sudah berbaring dengan selamat di delivery bed. Wonwoo mengambil seprai dan selimut lain yang masih kering untuk alas  
Jihoon karena mereka tidak menemukan underpad di lab ini.

Sekarang Jihoon sibuk mengatur napasnya sesuai arahan Jeonghan. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sedikitpun, tapi paling tidak dia lebih tenang dan tidak akan hiperventilasi seperti tadi beberapa kali.

35 menit kemudian, kontraksinya akhirnya selesai juga. Ini adalah kontraksi terlama dibandingkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya yang sebenarnya juga sangat panjang yaitu sekitar 15-20 menit.

“Minum…” lirih Jihoon. Wonwoo dengan gesitnya mengambil gelas Jihoon dan membantunya minum. “Aku lelah… aku mau istirahat dulu…” rengek Jihoon pada Wonwoo.

“Istirahatlah.” Kata Wonwoo sambil menepuk pelan jidat Jihoon. 

Mungkin saking benar-benar kelelahannya, tiga kontraksi panjang dilewati Jihoon sambil tidur. Ia tidak terbangun walaupun dia mengeluarkan erangan-erangan.

“Sudah waktunya,” bisik Jeonghan pada Wonwoo. Seluruh tangannya di dalam Jihoon sedari tadi. Bahkan sambil Jihoon tidur dia juga terus meregangkannya. Sekarang kepala harimau itu sudah sangat dekat hingga tangannya sedikit terdorong keluar.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon yang tertidur dengan alis menyatu. Ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Seharian ini dia sudah kesakitan dan kelelahan. “dibangunkan sekarang?” Tanya Wonwoo memastikan, dibalas anggukan Jeonghan. Wonwoo mendengus, “tapi kasihan…”

“Biar cepat selesai, Won…” Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk paha Jihoon pelan sambil memanggilnya. “Ji sayang, bangun. Kau sudah bisa mengejan sekarang.”

Wonwoo pun ikut mengguncang pelan bahu Jihoon, “Jihoon-ah, bangun.”

Jihoon pun membuka matanya perlahan, melihat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Sudah bukaan sempurna Ji. Kau sudah bisa mengejan saat kontraksi selanjutnya datang.” Jelas Jeonghan. 

Jihoon mengangguk, menguap. Dia masih lelah. Dia bahkan belum mengolah kata-kata Jeonghan sebenarnya. “Mengejan?” tanyanya serak.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan mengangguk bersamaan.

Jihoon menarik napasnya dalam dan kembali meminta air sebelum meminta Jeonghan agar sandaran delivery bed-nya dinaikkan. Badannya hampir vertical dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar di stirrup. Jihoon sadar ac ruangan ini dimatikan agar dia tidak kedinginan. Tapi sekarang dia kepanasan, jadi dia minta Wonwoo untuk menghidupkan lagi ac-nya.

“Kau bisa merasakan ini?” Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepala bayi harimaunya dengan jarinya.

Jihoon mengangguk. Gerakan Jeonghan membuatnya tiba-tiba sadar semua keadaannya sekarang. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan tanpa kontraksi pun dia bisa merasakan desakan kuat dari dalam perutnya yang membuatnya ingin mengejan. Tangan kanan Jeonghan yang sepenuhnya berada dalam lubangnya terasa aneh bahwa itu tidak begitu menyakitinya.

Merasakan mulas yang perlahan-lahan datang, Jihoon menggenggam handle di kedua sisi delivery bed dan menarik napas panjang “HHNNNGGGHHHH!!!!!!” dan satu dorongan dilakukannya. Rasanya memuaskan sekali bisa melakukan sesuatu pada rasa sakitnya. “AARGH!!” ternyata sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

“Bagus sayang, mengejan seperti itu. Mengejanlah kapanpun kau merasa ingin.” Kata Jeonghan. Tangannya tetap di dalam Jihoon untuk memantau pergerakan bayi harimaunya.

“Uuuunggghh!! Huff huff huff!! Uuuuuugrh!! Wonwoo!!”

“Bagus Ji, begitu. Mengejan dengan tenang. Tidak perlu panik, ada aku dan Jeonghan hyung disini, oke?”

Tubuh Jihoon sedikit bergetar karena mengejan dengan kuat.

20 menit mengejan hingga kontraksinya berakhir, namun bayi harimau di kandungan Jihoon hanya bergerak sangat sedikit. Jeonghan menyarankan untuk ganti posisi, namun setelah dicoba, kaki Jihoon tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya, jadi dia kembali ke delivery bed.

Mulas kontraksi selanjutnya datang secara tiba-tiba. Jihoon mengejan panjang, “Eerrrrghhh!! Huff huff!! Hnnnnggggh!!”

“Kepalanya bergerak Ji, bagus! Terus mengejan seperti itu.” Kata Jeonghan. Telapak tangannya sudah terdorong keluar, sekarang hanya jari-jarinya saja di dalam. Bersiap menahan gerakannya kalau bayi harimau tersebut meluncur terlalu cepat.

“NNNNGGGHH!!!” mata Jihoon tertutup erat sambil mengejan sekuat yang dia bisa. Desakan yang dirasakannya semakin menggila. Hasrat mengejannya sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan, sehingga dia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan tubuhnya saja.

-

Kepala bayi harimau itu sudah dapat terlihat dari lubang Jihoon yang terbuka. Jeonghan duduk di depan anus Jihoon memperhatikan kepala bayi itu. Sekali-sekali dia mengecek kembali kelenturan lubang Jihoon, menuai desisan dan erangan protes Jihoon. Sementara Wonwoo hanya berdiri di samping Jihoon, bersandar pada sandaran delivery bed. 

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata setelah kontraksi Jihoon berhenti. Dia tampaknya butuh sedikit ketenangan di tiap break karena kontraksinya memang panjang tidak masuk akal. Dan mengejan selama itu sangatlah melelahkan. Apalagi kepala bayi yang mendesak keluar saat Jihoon mengejan dan membuat anusnya terasa seperti terbakar itu kembali masuk tiap dia istirahat sedikit atau bahkan saat hanya mengambil napas sejenak.

“Jihoonie…” bisik Jeonghan, mendapat gumaman kecil Jihoon, “apa mau coba ganti posisi lagi?”

Jihoon mendengus, lalu menggeleng, “aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku sekarang, hyung.” Lirihnya.

Jeonghan berpikir sejenak, “Kalau aku memasukkan jariku untuk menahan agar kepala bayi harimaunya tidak masuk lagi saat kau istirahat, apa kira-kira kau bisa menahannya?”

“Aku sudah tidak tahan dari tadi, hyung, tapi kau lihat aku masih hidup. Tolong lakukan apapun supaya ini cepat berakhir saja. Aku ingin tidur.” Kalimat Jihoon berakhir sesaat sebelum kontraksi selanjutnya menerpa dan dirinya kembali menyerah akan hasrat mengejannya.

Jeonghan lalu mengarahkan Wonwoo untuk membantunya mengubah posisi stirrup agar kaki Jihoon terbuka lebih lebar lagi. “Siap ya, Ji…”

Jihoon mengangguk sambil tetap mengejan sekuatnya.

Begitu Jihoon berhenti mengejan untuk tarik napas, Jeonghan menahan kepala bayi harimau agar tidak mendesak keluar dulu, kemudian berusaha melesakkan dua jarinya melewati cincin lubang Jihoon yang meregang ketat dengan kepala bayi harimau tersebut.

Jihoon yang merasakan pergerakan jari Jeonghan dengan terlalu jelas menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Lubangnya yang terasa seperti terbakar sekarang terasa seperti dibakar sambil dikoyak paksa. Ia memohon-mohon agar Jeonghan berhenti.

Jeonghan menulikan telinganya dari jeritan Jihoon dan tetap konsentrasi melesakkan dua jarinya hingga pangkal, sampai dia menemukan batas tengkorak dan tulang leher bayi harimau tersebut. Kepalanya lebih besar dari dugaan. Kemudian dia menariknya perlahan, mengakibatkan tekanan yang sangat besar pada liang lahir Jihoon. “Push!”

Jihoon tiba-tiba merasakan desakan untuk mengejan jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakitnya, walaupun itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun sensasi koyak di lubangnya. Dengan susah payah dia mengejan. Jemarinya yang menggenggam handle di kedua sisinya memutih. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu merasa kepala bayi harimaunya kini bergerak keluar lebih jauh daripada tadi melewati lubangnya. Sensasi terbakar itu terasa sangat intense selama beberapa detik sebelum anusnya tiba-tiba mati rasa.

Kepalanya pusing dan pengelihatannya berputar, tapi Jihoon masih bisa mendengar Jeonghan berkata “sekali lagi Jihoonie. Long, big push!” Ia menarik napas dan mengejan sepanjang dan sekuat yang dia bisa. Ia samar-samar meraskan tubuh bayi harimau itu meluncur melalui anusnya lalu rasa kantuk menghantamnya dan semuanya hitam.

-

Jihoon terbangun dengan rasa lapar. Dia sendirian di ruang istirahat yang gelap dan sunyi. Dia berusaha bangun untuk mencari makanan demi memuaskan rasa laparnya. Badannya lemas sekali dan anusnya terasa porak-poranda. Pelan-pelan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar ruang istirahat.

“Eh? Jihoon!” Wonwoo yang melihatnya keluar terburu-buru meletakkan gelas kimianya di rak tabung dan menghampirinya dan memapahnya ke sofa terdekat. 

Jihoon meminta Wonwoo untuk membantunya berbaring miring di sofa setelah dirasanya pantatnya belum siap untuk diduduki.

“Kau hebat sekali. Bayi harimaunya lahir dengan selamat. Nanti kuantar kau kalau mau melihatnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Ada yang perlu kuambilkan?”

Jihoon memandang Wonwoo kosong beberapa saat, “lapar.”

Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya, “tentu saja.” Katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Kau mau makan apa?”

“Apa saja. Mi instan juga boleh.” Jawabnya sekenanya. Dia butuh makan, apapun itu. Kulitnya sudah terlihat seperti cat tembok saking pucatnya. Dan badannya lemas seperti slime.

“Mana ada ibu baru melahirkan makan mi instan.” Tiba-tiba Jeonghan datang sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan “aku sudah memasakkan bubur. Sudah agak dingin sih, soalnya sudah dari tadi. Mau aku panaskan dulu?”

Jihoon bahkan tidak terpikir untuk protes tentang sebutan ‘ibu’ untuknya. Nampan berisi makanan itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. “Tidak. Berikan padaku.” Dibantu Wonwoo, dia duduk dengan kaki melipat, menyangga agar anusnya tidak perlu bersentuhan dengan sofa keras itu. Lalu Jeonghan memberikan nampan itu. Ditenggaknya segelas air putih sampai habis. Dia tidak tahu air putih bisa terasa senikmat itu sebelumnya. Lalu ia lanjut memakan habis bubur buatan Jeonghan yang rasanya tidak buruk juga.

Melihat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hanya memandanginya makan saja, Jihoon bertanya “kalian tidak makan?”

Wonwoo tertawa keras lalu menyikut Jeonghan pelan, “lihat hyung, dia sudah bersifat keibuan.” Diikuti gelak tawa Jeonghan yang terdengar seperti crakers renyah.

“Enak saja.” Dipukulnya kepala Wonwoo keras, membuat si empunya mengaduh. Jeonghan berbalik menertawakan Wonwoo.

Begitu Jihoon selesai makan, Wonwoo menawarkan untuk membawakan bayi harimaunya jika Jihoon mau. Jihoon pun mengangguk antusias. Setidaknya dia harus melihat makhluk yang membuatnya tersiksa walaupun itu sebenarnya adalah kebodohannya sendiri.

Wonwoo datang membawa kandang berisi bayi harimau yang sedang tertidur. “Ini bayinya, bunda.” Kata Wonwoo yang sudah berjongkok di depan Jihoon untuk memperlihatkan bayi harimaunya. Harimau putih.

“Bunda, bunda.” Jihoon memukul lagi kepala Wonwoo, namun tidak keras. Lalu memperhatikan bayi harimau putih yang sedang tertidur itu. “Lucu juga anakku. Hahahahaha!!!” tawa Jihoon bangga.  
Wonwoo mencibir.

“Aku mau memberi nama harimau ini Hoshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Masalah kenapa Jeonghan bisa ngerti dan bantu melahirkan, apakah rahim Jihoon asli atau buatan, dan lain lain, silakan tanya pada air yang mengalir aja ya XD
> 
> Tapi jalur dari anus ke rahimnya, ada jalur di dalam rektumnya ‘lah, gitu. Jadi baby-nya ga bercampur sama tralala-trilili. Trus Wonwoo jadi hiasan XD iya kalau sahabatmu tiba-tiba menghamili dirinya dengan bayi harimau dan kamu gatau apa-apa dan disana ada orang yang ngerti, ya mau gamau bakal jadi hiasan deh kayanya :D
> 
> Makasih udah baca, boleh minta komennya ~


End file.
